Break Your Heart
by Adarian
Summary: Aveline grows tired with Hawke's casual approach to their relationship and storms out. An unlikely friend defends her honour and gives Hawke a talking to. Written for kink-meme prompt.


Aveline took a deep breath, smiling to herself as she came back with the pints. Hawke was waiting at the table with Merrill and Isabela, laughing at a joke the latter had told.

Aveline sat back down, handing out the drinks. Hawke leaned into her, resting her hand on her knee. Aveline's face flushed and she bit her lip as she tried to focus on the game of cards.

Hawke gave her knee a quick squeeze and asked, "Are we still on for tonight?"

Aveline cleared her throat, "Yes, um, yes, we can go whenever you like."

Isabela sighed, "You know, your mother never invites us over for dinner, Hawke."

Hawke chuckled, "You're not family. Aveline's been with us since Lothering. If you ever help save my mother from darkspawn, I'm sure she'll even make you a pie."

"One can only hope," Merrill quipped, "They're heavenly."

Aveline finished her drink, "Why don't we go now? It's getting late, I don't want to keep her waiting."

"You two have fun with Mommy Dearest," Isabela joked.

The pair left the bar, Hawke's fingers interlacing briefly with Aveline's. Aveline squeezed her hand before letting go.

A little drunk and quite full, Aveline was easily convinced to stay over at the Amell Estate. She curled into bed with Hawke, lying side by side with her. Hawke seemed wired, still wide awake as her friend started to doze off.

Hawke asked quietly, "Do you still miss him?"

Aveline replied, "Wesley?"

"It's been four years now. I just...I just want to see if you're okay."

"Strange time to ask me."

"I've been thinking about it for a bit. You're just a lot happier now."

Aveline thought before replying, "I'm always going to miss him. He was my first love. I mean...it's funny. I never realized that I liked women until after he passed...the funny thing is, I think that if I had known, I might still have married him anyways. I know that sounds odd. Love's weird, I guess. I know he'd want me to be happy and I think...I think I'm okay with that now."

"I wasn't expecting a big confession," Hawke teased, "I thought you were going to say you've fallen in love again."

Aveline chuckled, "Maybe one day."

Hawke ran her hand down her arm, her fingers lingering as they reached Aveline's hand. Hawke leaned in, cupping Aveline's face before kissing her. Aveline went bright red, embracing her. She kissed her again, but Hawke gently pushed her away.

"Come on," Hawke chuckled, "We're drunk. Let's get some sleep."

Aveline pulled away, confused. She laid facing away from Hawke. Hawke drifted off into sleep and Aveline tried to do the same. She couldn't help wondering what she was doing in that bed. For weeks now, Hawke had been like this. She had made advances and then backed off, chuckling about it. She could understand taking it slow, especially if she was worried Aveline was still in mourning, but...

Aveline rolled over, glancing down at Hawke, curled into the bed. They had been friends for years. Maybe Hawke was worried about that relationship changing? Hawke wasn't exactly the most faithful woman in the world, but she had sought her out. She wouldn't have done that if Hawke didn't think she would be able to make some sort of commitment, right?

Hawke started snoring and Aveline flipped back over. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

When Aveline woke, Hawke was already up, dressing in front of the mirror. Hawke turned to face her.

"What do you think of the waist on these robes?" Hawke asked, "Too slutty?"

Aveline asked, "Where do you see this going?"

Hawke replied in confusion, "Well, I think if I went out naked the Templars might find me a bit easier...so hopefully to me being dressed."

"No," Aveline said angrily, getting up, "This. You and me. Where do you see this going?"

"Aveline...what's going on? What's wrong?"

Aveline laughed sadly, shaking her head, "You honestly don't get it, do you? For nearly a month, we've spent every other night in the same bed. You kiss me, you flirt with me, and you still keep thinking this is nothing? You keep...pushing me away any time I want something real, something more...you know what, forget it. I'm not doing this anymore. I'm done."

Aveline grabbed her coat and stormed off, angrily walking out as Hawke half-heartedly followed her. Aveline slammed the door and just started walking. To her surprise, she found herself back at the Hanged Man. She let herself in, the barkeep sweeping the dirt from the night before. She saw Isabela sitting in front of the fire, drinking a cup of coffee while she polished a dagger.

"Battering ram," Isabela called cheerfully, "Wearing last night's clothes, are we?"

"Shut up, slattern," Aveline grumbled, sitting down in front of her.

Isabela's face softened, "That's not the normal tone you use to call me slattern. A girl might get offended with that sort of attitude. What's wrong, sweet thing?"

Aveline was surprised to find tears streaming down her face. She tried to wipe them away. Isabela took her by the hand before she started sobbing. She was still crying when Isabela had brought them to her room and helped her into the bed. Isabela lay beside her, stroking her hair softly.

When Aveline's cries softened, Isabela said gently, "Tell me what's wrong."

Aveline wiped her eyes and said laughed, "I'm an idiot. I really am. You probably knew Hawke had no interest in me, didn't you? I just kept going after this girl because what she flirted with me a few times? Kissed me a few times? What does that mean? Apparently nothing. You know...you know I honestly didn't think this sort of thing would upset me. I watched my husband die, that takes the cake of any relationship drama...but Isabela, Isabela, this really hurts. She's my friend. I thought if she was showing interest, that it must mean something. She wouldn't risk all we have over...over nothing. She knows...she knows everything about me and yet she's just...she just doesn't seem to understand. This isn't easy for me, this has never been easy for me, and I'm trying again and it's killing me. How do you do this? Love them and leave them? At least you don't pretend it's anything other than that, I guess. No one gets hurt that way."

Isabela said softly, " I'm so sorry, Aveline. Listen...I need to do something, but I want to keep talking about this. Do you mind staying here? You look like you could use a nap, you're dead on your feet. I'll do my errand, I'll come back, and we'll have some breakfast and talk, okay?"

Aveline rolled her eyes, "What's his name?"

Isabela chuckled, "Honestly. Work thing. If you need me, I'll stay here. I won't be more than an hour though, I promise. And then I'm all yours for the rest of the day."

Aveline admitted, "You're right, I'm exhausted."

Isabela got up, tucking her in. She kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair.

"Go get some sleep, my favourite loose cannon," Isabela chuckled, "I'll be back soon. I'll bring cake too. Everyone likes cake."

Aveline smiled sleepily, "Mmm...cake."

Isabela chuckled as she left the room, frowning as she closed the door. She grabbed her freshly cleaned dagger, sliding it into her boot as she left the Hanged Man.

Hawke had barely opened the door when Isabela pushed her way inside.

"What the shit are you doing?" Isabela screamed.

Hawke laughed, "Good morning to you too?"

Isabela shoved Hawke back, "She's a widow, Hawke. The last person she loved promised to spend forever with her and THEN HE DIED. You know what that does to someone? A little flirting and petting ain't going to cut it after that. You're throwing her scraps when you feel like it, like she's a stray dog."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Aveline, you asshole. She turns up crying this morning at my place. I've never seen the woman cry, it was surreal."

"I don't know what to tell you," Hawke shrugged, "She was acting all weird this morning. Look, maybe she thinks this is something more than it is. Maybe she's just reading too much into it. As the old song says, a kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh. We're friends, really good friends. She just stormed out of here is this morning. I didn't do anything, Isabela."

"You SHIT HEAD," Isabela shouted, "Haven't you been listening to me at all?"

Isabela caught her breath and said firmly, "Aveline doesn't flirt. She doesn't tease, she doesn't play things loose and easy. She doesn't kiss people she's not interested in. She made moves on you and you pushed them off. Which would be fine, if you weren't making out with her and pretending it means nothing. Maybe it does mean nothing to you, but you have to tell her that then. You aren't being her friend right now, you're breaking her heart."

Hawke's face softened and she looked away.

Isabela said angrily, jabbing her finger at her, "Aveline is smart, brave, occasionally even funny...and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. If you weren't such an idiot, you could have been the luckiest person alive to be with her. You don't deserve her."

Isabela turned to leave and Hawke reached out, grabbing her arm.

Hawke said softly, "I thought we were just having a laugh. Will you tell her...will you tell her I'm sorry?"

Isabela's stern face dropped for an instant and she said, "Yes."

Isabela walked back out the door, closing it quietly behind her.

Isabela returned to her room, seeing Aveline lounging in bed, her hair braided back roughly.

Aveline smiled, her eyes still red; "You forgot the cake."

Isabela chuckled, "Sorry, I guess it slipped my mind."

She sat on the edge of the bed and said, "Listen, this isn't a great time, but I feel like in the spirit of what you told me, I should just be direct."

Aveline raised an eyebrow as Isabela moved closer.

Isabela said, "I'm not the type of person who believes in soul mates or monogamy or anything like that and I know you are. So I never made any passes at you. And I'm not going to do that right now either. But...I like you. I'm not telling you that because suddenly Hawke's made me jealous or something. I'm telling you because...because I think you should know that you deserve better. You deserve to have someone completely and utterly in love with you."

Aveline's face fell and Isabela laughed, "Not me of course. I'd be a hot mess to be involved with. Go find someone cute and not as flighty as me. I'll set you up, I know this Templar woman with the nicest fingers."

Aveline shook her head, smiling, "Maybe another time."

"Until then," Isabela said, unbraiding her hair and replaiting it, "You've always got me."

i Wait, Casablanca exists in this universe? shhhhhh. I hope you do not mind the happy ending, OP. A similar situation happened to a lady friend and like how I wished for her, I hope you find an amazing woman to sweep you off your feet./i


End file.
